Platypus Day
|image = PERRY.png |airdate = 2011: March 5, 2011 May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) June 19, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) August 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) 2012: March 3, 2012 February 2, 2012 (Disney XD Germany) March 31, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia and NZ) April 9, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands, Disney Channel Benelux) May 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) June 2, 2012 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil) |channel = Disney Channel US Disney XD |before = Ferbruary Inator Bowl of Evil |after = Phineas and Fools Day Disney XD Ma-some Marathon |video = XQvoaYDwJZE}} (also known as National Platypus Day) is a Phineas and Ferb promotion and accompanying marathon usually held in the First Saturday of March by Disney Channel US and Disney XD in an attempt to "create a new holiday to celebrate one of our most valuable semi-aquatic undercover agent," as Major Monogram describes it. The inaugural event was on Saturday, March 5 in 2011, while the second was held on Saturday, March 3 in 2012. If plans are correct, the next scheduled Platypus Day in the USA will be held on Saturday, March 2nd, 2013. 2011 Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. Disney XD 8:00 am - The Great Indoors / Canderemy (Disney XD premiere) 8:30 - Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride 9:00 - Wizard of Odd 9:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 10:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 10:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 11:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 11:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus Noon - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 12:30 pm - Split Personality / Brain Drain 1:00 - It's About Time! 1:30 - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 2:00 - Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! 2:30 - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 3:00 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 3:30 - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 4:00 - The Chronicles of Meap 4:30 - Nerds of a Feather Disney Channel 5:00 pm - Wizard of Odd 5:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 6:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 6:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 7:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 7:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Website On the event website, it shows a meter of Platypoints and links of various games that include taking photos with Agent P, Sending a Platypus Day message, And playing the Where's Perry game. Every activity is worth 1,000 platypus points. Activities *Where's Perry game. *Take photos with Agent P activity. *Send a top secret message activity. Continuity *A clip of Major Monogram and Carl singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo is shown on the event website. ("Hail Doofania!") *Several sources list February 2 as International Duck-Billed Platypus day. *Agent E, Agent S, an owl agent, and a duck agent is shown during the Where's Perry game. *After finishing the "Where's Perry" game it shows a render from "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *It also has a voice clip from "Oh, There You Are, Perry" as well as "No More Bunny Business". *The picture for the Take Photos With Agent P! activity shows a picture of Agent P when he saw Santa in "I, Brobot" and Frosty The Snowman in the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *On Microsoft's Xbox LIVE services a Platypus Day theme was put on its marketplace, as well as a T shirt of the Platypus Day logo. This also added a variety of costumes of a number of the show's characters and various Avatar Props (Which are items your Avatar (what represents you in the world of Xbox LIVE) interacts with) based on Phineas and Ferb's inventions (for example: The Time Machine from It's About Time!) *Disney Stores across the USA held a five-day sale offering 30% off on all regularly priced Phineas and Ferb merchandise. 2012 Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. Disney Channel US 9:00am - Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World 9:25am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Jason Segel 9:30am - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 9:55am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Cedric the Entertainer 10:00am - The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein / Oil on Candace 10:25am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Miss Piggy 10:30am - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 11:00am - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 11:30am - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System Noon - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 12:30pm - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 1:00pm - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 1:30pm - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade 2:00pm - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 2:30pm - I Was a Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy 3:00pm - Wizard of Odd 3:30pm - What Do It Do? / Atlantis 4:00pm - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 4:30pm - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy 5:00pm - Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb 5:30pm - Misperceived Monotreme 5:45pm - Doof Dynasty 6:00pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 7:30pm - Mom's in the House 7:45pm - Perry The Actorpus (Disney Channel premiere) Disney XD 8:00am - Perry The Actorpus (U.S. premiere) 8:15am - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 10:00am - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme 10:30am - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy 11:00am - Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb 11:30am - Wizard of Odd Noon - It's About Time! 12:30pm - Split Personality / Brain Drain 1:00pm - Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World 1:30pm - Nerds of a Feather 2:00pm - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 2:30pm - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 3:00pm - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 3:30pm - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 4:00pm - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 4:30pm - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 5:00pm - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 5:30pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 6:00pm - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 6:30pm - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 7:00pm - What Do It Do? / Atlantis 7:30pm - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade Disney XD Canada 6:00am - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme 6:30am - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy 7:00am - Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb 7:30am - Wizard of Odd 8:00am - Got Game? / Comet Kermillian 8:30am - Split Personality / Brain Drain 9:00am - Ready for the Bettys / The Flying Fishmonger 9:30am - Nerds of a Feather 10:00am - Monster from the Id / Gi-Ants (Disney XD Premiere) 10:30am - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 11:00am - Interview with a Platypus / Tip of the Day 11:30am - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus Noon - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 12:30pm - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 1:00pm - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 1:30pm - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 2:00pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming The System 2:30pm - My Fair Goalie 3:00pm - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 3:30pm - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 4:00pm - What Do It Do? / Atlantis 4:30pm - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade 5:00pm - Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise 5:30pm - I Was a Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy 6:00pm - Ferb Latin / Lotsa Latkes 6:30pm - Monster from the Id / Gi-Ants 7:00pm - Escape from Phineas Tower / The Remains of the Platypus (Disney XD Premiere) 7:30pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 9:30pm - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 10:00pm - Escape from Phineas Tower / The Remains of the Platypus 10:30pm - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme 11:00pm - Tri-Stone Area / Doof Dynasty 11:30pm - Excaliferb (Disney XD Premiere) Disney Channel Asia (GMT +07:00 / +08:00) 9:00am - Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! 9:30am - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme 10:00am - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 11:30am - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy Noon - Perry The Actorpus / The Remains of the Platypus (The Remains of the Platypus as a premiere) 12:30pm - Tri-Stone Area / Doof Dynasty 1:00pm - My Fair Goalie 1:30pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 2:00pm - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 2:30pm - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 3:00pm - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 3:30pm - Perry The Actorpus / The Remains of the Platypus (Replay) Disney Channel Brazil (GMT -03:00 / -02:00) 11:00am - Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme 11:30am - Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise Noon - Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy 12:30pm - Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World 13:00pm - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 13:30pm - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 14:00pm - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 14:30pm - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 15:00pm - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 15:30pm - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy 16:00pm - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 16:30pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 17:00pm - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 17:30pm - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 18:00pm - What Do It Do? / Atlantis 18:30pm - Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade 19:00pm - Nerds of a Feather 19:30pm - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - NX Zero 19:35pm - The Remains of the Platypus (Premiere) 19:50pm - Perry The Actorpus (Premiere) Website *In the official website for 2012, there are some downloads available, like the mp3 file of "The Platypus Walk" and a video tutorial showing how to do the dance, plus new downloadable wallpapers. Activities *Watch The Platypus Walk dance lesson video Continuity *The Disney Channel US marathon had 3 repeats of both Learn to Draw Perry and Learn to Draw Agent P. ("Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon") Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *The cast of Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! joined "flash mobs" in doing The Platypus Walk on March 2, 2012 (Platypus Eve) before their stage shows in Broward County, Florida. *Visitors to Disney Store locations around the USA got a free paper fedora similar to Agent P's for stopping by while supplies lasted. Plans for 2013 The "holiday" will be celebrated with a themed episode in Season 4, tentatively scheduled to be airing on March 2013. External links *Disney Channel US's Platypus Day site *Disney XD's Platypus Day site *List of Holiday es:El Día del Ornitorrinco pt-br:Dia do Ornitorrinco Category:Real World Articles Category:Marathons Category:Real World events Category:Perry the Platypus